


Court Intrigue and balance of the three nations and other such nonsense out line

by loot1991



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, No actual rape shown In story, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: What ifLu ten did not diebut in fact finds a nice Earth Kingdom family adoption hin. sort of okay he's just created his own family but we're. Not there yetGeneral iroh needed something else to wake him up and something to motivate him to end the war  that something being his very pretty waterbender wife who has been pulling the strings from her jail cellThe gang was simply a bunch of children who were prolific Benders of course and one being the actual Chosen One but would never have made it if they had not been aided by a secret organization of international spies who are  weirdly obsessed with flowers and Pi shoAnd what would happen when Zuko finds his long thought dead cousin raising a bunch of Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom /water tribe mix kids.* why do you have a little army of small children crys Zuko because someone has to give a damn about the cross Nation children that are literally being thrown out into the streets to fend for themselves replies lu ten also now my kids have friendsAnd what would happen when he finds his long thought dead aunt in a jail cell in a prison he thought was long shut down and I'll look there are more water benders who'da thunk it
Relationships: Iroh/Iroh's Wife (Avatar), Lu Ten/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have severe dyslexia and cannot spell the save my life I am using voice to text compensate flat however my grammar is just as bad so I will make an attempt at using grammar but it's just that an attempt

so i am somewhat decent at outlines but I suck at writing dialogue so I'm going to outline it and pray that either someone else writes it or I figure out how to write it  


Optional a/o/b Dynamics although when I originally went over this in my head I was with a/b/o Dynamics so certain things just makes sense that way

So uncle iroh he is a paragon of good and virtue he obviously only needed the death of his son to get his eyes open to the fact that world Conquest and genocide was not right but what if he didn't what if he was a bit more slimy like we see in the episode of Bato of the water tribe ,but yet you still had that good heart underneath And we never were told about lu tens mother and what if Lu ten had survived and so this ungodly nightmare was born . 

We open up to a very young iroh on one of his first missions( thow not his very first), and its with the southern Raiders he is got some misgivings about attacking anyone who has not attacked their Nation first , the people he is with keeps giving him "good"reasons why it's okay . we cut to the water tribe where Kylie is practicing Her bending which looks to be okay but not very good, but it is good enough to draw the attention of said Raiders who use it as an excuse to attack they do and of course they win because they have more resources time better defenses Etc. And cut Kylie on board The Fire Nation ships she is the only one who was captured ,she's expecting a fiery death what's she's not expecting is for them to turn to the guy who is giving her Mooneyes and tell him that it's tradition that newbies get to pick what happens to the prisoner(s) with a Lot of unsubtle hints about what to do with a pretty Savage whores like her. 

If with the ABO Dynamics then this is the point where Iroh realizes that Kylie is his mate and needs time to totally freaked out before actually decided to do anything.

He's horrified that this innocent young lady is being attacked for simply practicing bending and has done nothing to Warrant being attacked but he also grew up in the freaking Palace so he knows that if he protest ,this wonderful opportunity ,they take it away and he is not one to look a gift ostrich horse in the mout.h

he says he can't decide and has her imprisoned so that he has more time to think( can't decide my ass )we cut to her freaking the hell out rightfully so obviously she is on a psychopath ship and is being dragged to a literal cage and is this how her mother felt well if so then Kylie can forgive a little bit of the crap from her mother growing up. then we come back to iroh plotting he is just as bad as his little brother when it comes to wanting control or really not as bad as he's not going to kill his father ,while his father is a psychopath attacking innocent people just because there different(and the possibility that the Avatar has been born into that Nation), he still loves him BUT he will do everything in his power to subvert power away from his father to be used for his own ends though (those ends at this point are not peace) And Kylie is the opportunity he's been beging the spirits for. she's perfect!! golden eyes slightly darker skin than your average Firebender but definitely much lighter than the average water tribe, hair so dark that is almost black, clearly of Fire Nation blood and the rest of the body is definitely wherth gazing at in his opinion ,large birth giving hips, nice tight stomach that he can still grab onto ,and some huge knockers this is putting as vulgar as possible cuz remember he is a sleaze ball at this point. His planning is something along the lines of this. He needs a woman /wife / concubine in order to get an heir and a spare he does not want it to be one that his father picks because his father will be able to use her to spy on him, no one's going to expect a waterbender so she'll be a secret weapon and if she has any brains on her ,a useful One especially for spying as no one in the royal family will expect for her to have two brain cells to rub together to spark a thought due to her being a water tribe Savage and if they catch on she is of course Expendable ,as she's a tool so if something should happen K Sera Sera it was nice being able to bang the pretty water bender while it lasted. this is laid out in General iroh thoughts like the creepy creeper he is right now 

So he sneaks down to the prison because he's not an idiot he knows what the crew expects him to do with this very pretty young lady, and where is he wants to do these things he doesn't exactly want an audience ,or bunch of heckling after "for being with the Savage"no intention of forcing her he's many things but he's not that.   
So he starts to lay out his plan for Kylie (but not relly ) telling her how he will Treat her far better than any water tribe husband would ever think to, knows how water tribe women are treated expected to do all the work and to be the property of their husbands ,how She had to practice her bending in secret because water tribe women were never allowed to fight, And how being his pretty little concubine I'll be a far better life for her. General iroh really expects this b***s*** to work And is completely shocked when she does not immeditely fall into his arms but in fact thinks he's disgusting and tells him so tell ,telling him to get as far away from her as he physically can because frankly she would not have sex with him if you were the last man on Earth ,disgusting Fire Nation ash maker that he is. Kylie is at the point of f*** it I'm dead anyway I might as well f*** some thing up and maybe buy some time for my people to rebuild their defenses Iroh trys some more of his creepy flirting which of course goes over like a lead balloon. he gets the hint and gets out of there attempting to save face and leave with a bit at least a little bit of dignity .he has none at this point but he does not know that. he is forced to go back and reevaluate his life ....NOT. but he is forced us to rework his plan he tried several different approaches until he realizes he knows nothing about how Kaley grew up ,and if he's going to succeed and that he needs two be able to work from a water tribe point of view this leads him to ask a bunch of questions which involves him finding out just a little bit more about the water tribes ,and how 95% of what they're taught in schools in the Fire Nation is in fact propaganda this leads to complete freak out, he the son of the fire lord is being fed propaganda so what is everyone else being fed ,how much of what they learn is true maybe maybe the air Nomads never had an Army ,maybe the water tribe we're not Savage cannibals who treated the women as concubines, he has seen and fought some of the earth Army he already knows they are still dirtbags so not everything was propaganda, but perhaps there less dirtbags than he thought this also leads him to realize that perhaps Dirtbag is a racial slur that he's shoued not be saying. This leads him to figure out to get to know a person you actually have to talk to them and listen to them shocker right. Cut to the Kylie really just kind of done because this awful fire child won't leave her alone never mind that he's actually a year older than her at 17 he is basically the adult (yay for creepy ages with my characters ok well Iros not mine). And wondering when they are just going to get around to killing her already and when he's going to stop this pathetic Ruse of trying to seduce. her because she is not stupid she knows what he's trying to do he just kind of sucks at it frankly ,he sucks at the trying to seduce her let alone get information out of her and it's kind of fun for her to play stupid because it irritates him so much Oh the levity one can have while facing down death. At some point in this inner monologue of Terror in walks the annoying fire child who is soon to be known as the dragon of the west the great terrifying man who is currently 17 so none of these things account yet.

And he proceeded to attempt to seduce her again when this fails he start asking her basic questions like what her favorite color is ETC ,you know the things you need to know to get to know a person she lashes out because why the hell this charade ceaseed to be funny a week(s) ago. at which point he basically grabs and kisses her cuz he a creepy, and she freeks and water wipes him this is a huge mistake obviously because it gives away tthat she is actually a very good waterbender one who only has to move her toes or fingers in order to bend and was seen have been practicing to looking less like a terrifying water witch so that if she was ever caught she could then take them down from the inside this of course was not a fully-realized to plan especially with the old expecting fiery death more of a here's vague idea in case of scenario disaster happening and now she gone and f***** all that up.

at this point that iroh decides he simply has to have her and not in the creepy oh my God I need to bang/own you way although there's a little that involved, but as a result of this massive Revelation he involuntarily asks her to marry him. this is obviously not the expected reaction to a Firebender finding out that she's a very prolific waterbender but hey she can work with it who is she to look a gift ostrich horse in the mouth. 

She laughs at this "obviously a joke question" and answers the last question that he had asked beforehand 


	2. Stockholm Syndrome or  something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Kylie get to know each other a plan is hatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I live for messages I would absolutely love them ,even if it's just to tell me I misspelled something do include the proper spelling of it though if you do that  
> Just know that I'm really bad at answering them

So time passes they were on a boat sailing from the South Pole to the fire nation capital this is going to take some time 

we're also looking at at about 38 years before Cannon maybe more depends on how old you think uncle is in Canon I think he's about 50-55 and just had a bit of a hard life I mean only six years before Cannon at the siege of ba Sing se iroh has dark hair and looks my opinion quite a bit younger so the perceived death of a son and stress plus all the Intrigue that is being an international spy trying to end a war is going to age a person and that's just cannon not what I put him through* insert maniacal laughter here* so I think he's actually somewhere around 50ish even if he's not oh well this is fanfic

so that gives iroh and Kylie ample time to get to know each other and plot because they absolutely deserve each other the scheming schemas 

Kylie and iroh have both separately decided that they are going to seduce the other into marriage / committed relationship iroh in the last chapter, Kylie when she figured out that this is a fire nation Noble after her ass and isn't that a convenient fit for her not quite fully formed plan, but the first step of that great illustrious plan is to get to know the other one. 

iroh because. He can't help but see how very strategic it would be to have a water bender in the Fire Nation Royal Court but the complete and utter infatuation focusing mainly on the physical attraction that was mentioned at the end of the last chapter exactly what he's focusing on. but hey character growth is what we live for and putting him at this point give so much potential for character growth*Iooks askance at iroh and his completely childish ways oh so much room to grow we're great men will be one day* 

Kylie because this is clearly a fire nation Noble (hasn't quite figured out that it's the Crown Prince yet ) and if she could seduce him into falling in love with her he would make the mistake of letting her around the Royal Family and she could end this war once and for all and save her people at worst she could strike a decisive blow against his people plus even though it was kind of creepy how he just lached onto her , he's definitely cute and quite funny so it wouldn't be much of a hardship on her as long as ( he doesn't turn out to be a psycho ) minus the whole Firebender thing cuz you know all firebenders are at least a little bit psycho . think jet levels of justifiable hatred but lacking the insanity And inability to distinguish a person's actions for Nations actions going on inside kylies head

So we have the sweet getting-to-know-you time which has iroh sneeking to her jail cell and talking to her Her enjoying talking to him and so on and so forth and this is where we get Kylie's backstory 

She is of fire nation blood (insert Iroh doing a little fist pumping his head) in fact her father is most ll likely on this god-awful ship .she knows this from one of the few times that her birth mother ever deign to speak to her. Which was after her mother found out that she's a prolific waterbender and attempted to backtrack but Kaylee had grown up with the first hand knowledge of what it is to be hated for something that you can't helpand with enough of an outside point of view to see that how she was being treated was in fact wrong but that nothing she ever did would change how they saw her and that basking in any kind of admiration, do to her bending prowessnwould inevitably will lead to a betrayal on their part(she's like 14 /15 when this happens) so instead of giving in like she obviously wants to because hey look love and affects and that she has been craving her entire life she to tell birth mother to go jump in a pool of ice water and never come up

Of course she does not share that she is a prolific waterbender with the man who's eyes she is attempting to pull the gote fleece over he know she's good able to water with him with little to no movement was a one-off thing and that's all he needs to know as it would not do to have him know that she could take him out with little more than I thought and a slight movement of a hand especially when she is been quote-unquote captured  


So basically Kylie is back story is this. the southern Raiders came and raid as you do of course they see her mom a woman who is quite beautiful so they capture her have their fun and then throw her out into the ice waste with the intention that's she will die she does not and she makes her way back to the Southern water tribe Village her husband is understandably ecstatic to have her back and not so ecstatic when he finds out she's pregnant with a ask-maker a baby and told her to get rid of the Abomination she attempts to self-abort it doesn't work and so when Kylie is born her mom abandons her to the ice as one does the chief of the tribe is horrified and rescues Kylie the tribe is small enough as it is that we don't need to be killing off the next generation mixed or not . problem is there is not enough space in his house to take care of her (not that he wants the steam kid his house any ways )her own the mother and her husband want her dead and so they are not an option. Tribe is quite small at this point  
there is the old Widow she live with the first couple of years that she's alive who actually showed her any kind of dignity and affection and who is likely the reason that that part of her brain is not broken but the old lady dies Probably from an attack after that she is shiped around from unwilling tribe member to unwilling tribe member every couple of weeks so they can share the burden of raising this kid. Still no one wants to have her around too long even after her bending manifest but now they can't find a logical reason to deny teaching her anything ( as it is extremely unlikely so turn traitor) as long as she don't cause any trouble learning it and it makes her more useful so she ends up getting a varied education on a wide area of topics from politics from the chief two basic fighting from some of the warriors and fishing two basic cooking and cleaning she is a Renaissance Bender a bit of a jack of all trades but master of none (waterbender notwithstanding she is an actual Master at waterbending) this actually works extremely well in her favor as she gets the best of all the people left in her tribe it also is extremely good at giving her abandonment issues trust issues self-hatred/ internalized racism a completely distorted view of self-worth and difficulty to form a bond with any one but hey we can't have it all. 

We have Iroh confessing his misgivings about the war and how he's not certain how invading other people's land and obliterating other people's culture that's going to help spread Fire Nation greatness Q Kylie scoffing in the background at that last part

At some point on all of this they have hot glorious sex and Kylie realizes that she may in fact love this man ,it will not stop her from seeing her scheme to completion but love that's a nice bonus

After this gratuitous sex scene  
Iroh comes to this stunning realization that no matter how much he may love Kylie because he realized his feelings a lot sooner than Kylie did . his father was never going to let him keep a waterbender cocubine (there's no way he'd ever get to marry her that's laughable) Fire Nation blood or not and so he passes a plan to make it look like Kylie died in transit 

think Sokka and his Dragon pox outbreak in new ozie 

Iroh go's to the captain says that the water bender has X disease that is extremely rare and it's very contagious and is almost 100% deadly, it totally exists even though you've never heard of it captain and he continues you can only get it once if you are lucky enough to survive you are immune he had The misfortune to have it as a child so he recognizes the symptoms .the captain is of course like well let's just get rid of the water wench by throwing her overboard and Iroh like no no no no that this is not an option because even touching her could infect the rest of the crew he will take care of it and of course he will take on the sobering job of killing her with the only way to prevent the spread by setting her on fire Captain's like go for it wish I could watch And well it's not like it's bad for his reputation or anything actually it's probably good for his reputation

Q seen with kylie pretending to die horribly play it up outrageously so for comedic effect (because this wasn't a horrifying enough thought as it was let's add comedy)

he then sneaks her into his quarters for the remainder of the voyage which is like maybe a week it's not long and off the ship into the palace Most likely in a trunk that was supposed to be before the prince souvenirs I guess it's kind of still is. she is no longer Kylie of the water tribe for Kylie is dead but Zulie of the fire nason daughter of..... Oh of a traveling Merchant I guess from the colonies yeah that's it ! so that's why she looks not completely Fire Nation  
Someone who iroh met once they've made portand he make conversation with her and started to get to know her and he was absolutely infatuated with and simply had to have her now he had besmirched her honor and the only honorable thing to do now we should take care of her 

He goes straight to his father to introduce his new concubine his father is not stupid a little insane maybe definitely a little bit abusive but not stupid and he sees through this pathetic ruse very quickly. but he is in fact just as much of a schema and a tactician as iroh and ozai is (they got it from somewhere) and he is quite observant to knows that General iroh has some very traitorous thoughts ,and that if given the wrong Push in the wrong direction he's likely to commit super-mega treason but if he could lease his son that won't happen and this pretty little peasant it's just the tool that he has been begging the spirits for . sneaky scheming Fire Lord is sneaky and scheming and he insists that he will not allow his son to disgrace this fine young "fire Nation" lady by turning her into a concubine he simply must marry her. Azulons plan to use her now that she will be oh so great to me for being turn into a princess that she will be in pliable , willing and easy tool to control Iroh ,spy on him and subtly manipulat to make sure that he does not turn traitor

Iroh and Kelly are ™shocked iroh because this is completely out of his father's character Kelly because oh my God she's been banging to Fire Nation Crown Prince and that is literally the fire Lord in front of her insisting that's she merry his son the scheme just got a lot more complicated But neither one is going to look a gift horse in the mouth and so do not look too close into it. this is a mistake and mistakes are made.  
and they are happily married not even a couple of months later

Things and time progresses with iroh attempting to get his father to lay off the southern water tribe or at least dismantle the southern Raiders that's the southerners are not a threat at all there a bunch of simple villages simply trying to get by and every single attempt for leniency for the southern water tribe even the call to try and get a peace treaty between the Fire Nation and the south because wouldn't that be an amazing opportunity right there fire and water two opposites working together it's a power that has never been seen!! all of these attempts are blocked with extreme prejudice also because of extreme princess

Time's arrow continues forward

With Kaylee attempting and failing to kill fire lord azulon in increasingly comedic and heartbreaking fashion

Ursula is introduced and married into the family and Kylie and Ursula get along like a house on fire Both are trapped here Kylie loves her husband that does not mean that she does not plan to take done the Fire Nation from the inside this is of course a plan that keeps getting derailed and at this point Putt off because she can't find a good way to off The Wretched Man who calls himself a father-in-law without it coming back to her she's going to be damned if she gives up a happy marriage. so sue her she's a little bit selfish but she will take out the firelord and free her people she also has found that she has a slightly bigger prize in mind. ending the entire War if done right she won't have to destroy her adopted nason but the people of the earth Kingdom and water tribe will be left in peace and this can happen by Iroh simply taking over and saying hey wars done for some political Intrigue reason that I don't really care to figure out point being get rid of azulon and get her husband on the throne war ends she gets to keep her husband and gets to be fire lady who wouldn't want that now she just needs to figure out how to get azulon out of the way without getting caught and All is going well on that front and then she finds out she's pregnant  
Iroh is a esthetic azulon is not quite happy but hey grandchildren hopefully they aren't Water benders because he figured that out, Ursula is so very happy for her and ozai is well ozai

Kelly is not as happy as you would think she would be. a baby complicates things a lot now she can't just kill off the Fire Nation royal family if it comes to that not that she really wanted to come to that because that's includes her cute husband but again she bloodthirsty scheming schemer but a child potentially having to kill off your own flesh and blood yeah that's not going to happen also complicates any kind of escape plan should regicide go not as smoothly as one could hope  
So Kelly is not all that happy about the whole pregnancy thing but she will deal with it 

Insert pregnancy and all the nightmares that go along with that

And then lu ten is born and suddenly Kylie cannot understand her mother at all and all plans for regicide to put on hold for now


End file.
